The Imperials
by crc152
Summary: Darth Vader defeated Obi-wan on Mustafar, allowing him to embrace his new powers completely. Now he and his family will have to deal with the consequences of his actions... all of them.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! So this is a new story that I've been playing with for a while. Don't worry, I'm still working on Charmed Anew, but this was an idea that I just couldn't get out of my head. It takes place about sixteen years after Revenge of the Sith, except this is an AU so Episode III didn't end exactly like it did in canon. For this story, I'm planning on taking ideas from both canon and legends, whatever I feel makes the most sense with the story. Everything in Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and the Clone Wars still happened, and everything in Revenge of the Sith remains the same except for the ending which you'll find out later. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Fav/follow/comment!

All properties belong to Lucasfilm

Chapter 1

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

Naboo was quiet.

It always had been, ever since she was a child. A small planet, always trying to avoid trouble.

Aside from the dispute with the Trade Federation almost thirty years before, it remained peaceful and silent.

Who would have ever thought that such a beautiful planet could produce such a horrid monster that would destroy everything she worked so hard to preserve?

Growing up, the planet was always home, somewhere safe that she could always return to, to escape the stress of politics and war. The place where her family resided, and her heart with them.

As she stood on the balcony of her lake retreat, she closed her eyes and thought of faraway memories that now seemed so distant, she'd have thought they were myth had she not actually lived them. She reached her hand out and pretended that it wasn't air she was touching, but robes. Robes that were worn by a sandy haired boy with crystal blue eyes and the piercing smile that always made her stomach flip.

Padme' sighed and pulled her hand back to her side, and reminded herself that those memories were of another lifetime, another person.

Looking back at the view of the lake one last time, she turned to go back inside.

Upon entering the doorway, she found Sabe' inside, just having entered to help her get ready as she did every morning.

"Good morning Milady," Sabe' greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as always," Padme' said and gave her a small smile as she went to take a seat at her vanity, to let Sabe' do her hair.

As Sabe' ran her fingers through her long dark curls, Padme' took the time to realize just how precious Sabe' was to her. While she had dismissed most of her old handmaidens when she came back to Naboo, to allow them to stay with their families, Sabe' had insisted on coming with her.

"Let's be honest," she had told Padme', "you know you won't survive without me."

While Padme' knew she had intended it as a joke, she also knew that it was completely true. She couldn't have survived the last few years of her life without Sabe'. She had been a true friend to her, more loyal to her then even her own children.

Padme' inwardly flinched as the thought of her children came to her mind. The last time she had seen them was their fourteenth life-day, and two years had passed since then. While she heard from Luke often, as he tried to send her monthly holograms, Leia wasn't as eager to contact her mother. And the rejection hurt Padme' more then she cared to admit.

After Padme' was ready for the day, her and Sabe' went down to the dining room to have breakfast.

"The Queen is supposed to be having a banquet next week, to celebrate the return of the Imperial Ambassador, Sabe' informed her casually. I'm sure that'll you'll receive an invitation.

"I'm sure I will," Padme' responded as a servant set a bowl of porridge in front of her. "The Queen will invite us as she always does out of politeness, and we will politely decline, as we always do."

Sabe' sighed.

"Padme'", she said seriously, looking at her old friend from across the table. "You can't keep yourself locked up here, it's not healthy."

'I can't be involved Sabe', you know that," Padme' told her just as seriously. "I won't be involved with anything to do with him."

Before Sabe' could respond however, there came a blood curdling scream form the kitchen. And the two troopers guarding the door quickly ran over to Padme'.

"What in the world-"Padme' tried to ask, but before she knew it, the two troopers had her by the arms and were leading her out of the room.

"Apologies Milady, but one of your servants is dead," the one on her right told her.

"Who?" she asked shocked.

"Renee'," he answered. And her eyes widened, because she knew what that meant.

Renee' was her taster.

"Someone knows you're here and tried to poison you," he continued. "We have orders to get you off planet."

"Orders from who?" Padme' demanded, but did not receive an answer as they reached her private cruiser and Sabe', who had followed them, led her on board while the troopers gave the pilot orders for immediate take off.

After they had left Naboo's atmosphere, Captain Perry arrived at Padme's cabin.

"Captain, what's happened?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for the rushed take off Milady, but when your life is in danger we take it very seriously," he told her calmly.

"Of course," she said, trying to take some of the harshness out of her voice. "Very well then, where will we be going to wait out this threat?"

At that question, the Captain paused and looked down.

"Captain Perry?" Padme' questioned.

"I have orders to get you to Coruscant as quickly as possible."

"Orders from who?" she asked once more, gritting her teeth.

"From the Emperor, Milady," he answered looking back up at her.

She looked away from him and retreated farther into her cabin.

"Milady will retire now, if you'll excuse us Captain," Sabe' said, gesturing him to the door.

"Of course," he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sabe' walked up to her friend, who now stood at the window, looking out into the vast view of space.

"Padme'?" she asked quietly, putting her hands on either one of Padme's arms.

Padme' shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't go back Sabe'."

"You have too. No one can dispute him."

After a moment of silence, Sabe' ushered Padme' away from the window.

"Come, lay down and rest. We'll be at Coruscant within a day, and you'll get to see the twins," she said, trying to comfort Padme'.

That was true, at least.

As Padme' laid down on the bed, she turned to her side and curled up like she use to do when she was alone at night without her Jedi, and she thought the pain of being without him was too much to bear. And she thought about where she was going now.

She was going back. Back to politics. Back to war. Back to trade deals and backstabbing. Back to her children.

Back to _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

All properties belong to Lucasfilm

Chapter 2

As he zoomed through the Coruscanti sky, Luke let his mind wonder away from this morning's session with his sister.

Leia and him had gotten up early for some lightsaber sparring, and she profoundly defeated him twice over. When they were younger, Leia was always faster and stronger, as she matured before him like most girls did. And she took immense pride in beating her brother, always looking to please their father.

"Don't worry about it because when you're older, you'll have to go easy on her," his father had said to him, and Luke looked forward to that day… but it never came.

Luke was bigger than her. And stronger. But Leia had a certain skill for lightsaber combat that she'd inherited from their father, and no matter how much Luke tried he could not beat her.

Luke shook his head of the thought, trying to let go of some of his anger and focus on flying his speeder.

 _At least you're stronger in the force_ , he told himself. And he was right.

While Leia was a skilled fighter, and quite powerful in the force, her connection to it was nowhere near as strong as Luke's. Had she been born in a different era, her midichlorian count would've landed her a spot in the Jedi Academy, no question about it, but Luke's midichlorian count almost matched his father's it was so high.

Specifically, his ability to sense others came in handy quite often.

"Your abilities will serve you well one day when you rule," he could hear his father say in his head.

 _When you rule._

Those words echoed through Luke's head over and over again.

Since he could remember, all he had been brought up to do was to take his father's place one day. That might've been another reason Leia was so skilled with a lightsaber, she had had more training then him. More time. More freedom. While he had been taken to observe military tactic meetings, territorial disputes, and political meetings, his sister had been free to learn. To explore. To find herself. While she _was_ a princess, she was the spare not the heir.

Unlike Luke. The Imperial Crown Prince.

If only Leia had been born two minutes before him, instead of after. Then she would be in line for the throne.

She'd probably be much better at it then him.

Leia was a natural at politics, a strong leader by nature. It'd be better if she was the heir, she was _his_ favorite after all.

 _Only because he never expects anything from her_ , Luke reminded himself.

As the Imperial Palace came into view, Luke mentally prepared himself for another day, and cleared his mind of any negativity.

He parked his speeder on the landing pad and started walking inside as a trooper went to move his speeder. He found Major Cody waiting for him at the entrance to the palace.

"Your Highness," the old commander greeted him with a slight bow of the head.

"Major, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Luke asked him, looking over the ageing clone.

"I've been sent to tell you that your father requests your entrance at the main landing bay of the palace, and have been given orders to escort you there personally," the officer informed him.

"The landing bay? I didn't know any official visitors were arriving today," Luke responded with confusion.

"It was a last minute arrival, sir. An emergency transport," Cody told him as he gestured for Luke to walk with him and they went off in the direction towards the main landing bay.

Luke looked over at the Major for a second. Cody was one of the last clones who still served his father. Most had retired or perished in battle, but a few that his father had promoted to higher ranks were still around. Though, like Cody, they wore the usual Imperial officer uniform now, no longer an active soldier.

"So who is this emergency transport?" Luke asked him as they reached the landing bay, where several troopers stood by and servant's waited. Luke also noticed that several Imperial Nobles were present.

"Your mother," Cody answered him.

Luke looked over in shock. His mother? Padme' hadn't stepped foot on Coruscant in over ten years. Not since Luke and Leia were barely four and even then, Luke didn't remember a time in his childhood before the days of flying back and forth from Naboo to Coruscant, from parent to parent, until their father had decided that they were old enough to not need their mother all of the time. And they were the Imperial Crown Prince and the Imperial Princess. Their place was at the palace with the Emperor, their father.

Cody noticed Luke's surprise.

"There was an attempt on Her Majesty's life and your father decided it was safer for her here."

 _Sure he did_ , Luke nodded. That was his father's excuse but Luke knew he would use any excuse to bring her back. But he was right, Padme' was safer with them.

After he brought Luke and Leia back to Coruscant, his father begged Padme' to return. Well, he had begged at first. Then he had requested. And then ordered. But his Empress still refused him, so one day he just stopped asking.

While Luke had understood his mother's want to stay away from her husband, it still hurt him that she didn't return. Leia wasn't so understanding, and had completely cut Padme' out. She'd said it was because her mother had outright disrespected the Emperor and in doing so, had disrespected the Empire itself. Luke however, knew the truth. He sensed her pain and the feeling of reject that had plagued her, but he didn't bother her about it.

Luke was pulled out his thoughts as he spotted a Nubian starship approaching the palace.

Padme' took a shaky breath as the captain informed her of their entrance into Coruscant's atmosphere. And took a long hard look at herself in the mirror of her cabin.

While she didn't look the exact same as she had at twenty-four, she was still beautiful. Some liked to say that she had become more gorgeous with age. Her cheek bones had become stronger features, making her look even more daring and strong then she had been. Her hair had still not greyed, but had lost some of its bounce and would now lay out in soft curls instead of bouncy curls. She was still fit, purposely keeping up with self-defense training as she had in her senatorial days.

"Padme'", Sabe' said as she came to her door. "We're landing."

Padme' nodded, took another breath as she looked away from the mirror and strode out of the room with her shoulders high.

 _Time to go back to being a true royal_ , she thought to herself.

As Padme' walked down the ramp, with Sabe' and Captain Perry behind her on either side, she observed the scene. Troopers stood in two parallel lines facing each other, leading from Padme's ship. Past them she saw a small crowd of people, servants and Nobles alike, all dying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Empress.

Padme' looked away from them and forgot all about them when she saw her son.

He stood by the main entrance, hands resting behind his back and standing tall, just like a prince should.

Padme' couldn't help the smile that broke on her lips. And she quickly made her way over to Luke and outstretched her hands.

"Oh Luke, look at you!" she exclaimed as he took her hands in his own.

"Hello, Mother", he greeted her with a kind smile.

She looked over him and realized he was nearly a man. He towered over her small frame, not nearly as much as his father but still tall. She recognized her husband in him though. His sandy blonde hair had not lost its color, though now it was kept a little shorter and neater then when he was a child. And his piercing blue eyes were the exact same shade as his fathers.

"You're so handsome, nearly a man", she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. He took it in his hand and kissed her palm.

"It's good to see you, Mother", he paused for a moment. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you dearly, my son", she responded and he smiled at her again and then went to greet Sabe'.

"Lady Sabe', it's good to see you. I hope you are well", he told her.

"I am, Your Grace, thank you", she answered politely.

"Come", Luke told them and then turned and held his hand out for his mother. "I'll escort you to your chambers."

As they got to the large suite, Padme' noticed it looked familiar.

"This is…" she started as she walked farther into the room and laid her hand on the back of the couch.

"The very same", Luke answered her, still close to the door, while servants started to move her things into the room, directed by Sabe'.

Padme' remembered this suite as a part of time that was blurred, confusing. A time when she was trying convince herself that her husband was still the same man who married her.

At that thought, Padme' looked over to Luke in a slight panic, as she remembered this room was meant for two people.

"He doesn't still-"

"Father sleeps in his own personal quarters, close to the throne room", Luke answered, understanding her panic.

She nodded and tried not to let the relief she was feeling show.

"I'm supposed to be at a combat report in a few minutes so I'll leave you to get settled", he said as he started to turn.

"Will you come back later?" she quickly asked him, suddenly desperate for some more time with him.

"Of course", he said with a small smile.

"Your Majesty", he respectfully bowed and then left her chamber.

Padme' sighed.

While Luke was obviously happy to see her, he had been living with his father since he was ten, and that had obviously not been easy on him.

Padme' spent the rest of the day with Sabe', arranging her quarters to her liking. When they were in the bedroom in the early evening, she heard the door open to the suite and several servants hushed.

"Milady", a small girl said as she ran into the bedroom. "The Emperor is here."

Padme' could feel her stomach drop. She looked over to Sabe', who nodded at her, then made her way out into the living area.

As she rounded the corner of the hallway and stepped into the large room, she saw him.

He turned to her, and looked her up and down. With a slight smirk, and giving a small nod of the head, Darth Vader greeted her.

"Hello, Wife."


	3. Chapter 3

All properties belong to Lucasfilm

Chapter 3

Padme' said nothing as Vader greeted her, only stared him down. His blue eyes that she use to get lost in were no longer warm and inviting as they were all those years ago. They were now cold, cruel, having turned to darkness for so many years.

"Leave us", Vader commanded to the room, and every servant quickly exited. However, Padme's lifelong friend remained, refusing to leave her mistress's side.

Vader turned his gaze to Sabe'.

"Lady Sabe'", Vader said warningly," I would like to speak to my wife. Alone."

After a moment, Padme' turned to her friend.

"It's alright Sabe'", she said quietly, and Sabe' gave her one questionable look as Padme' nodded her head.

Sabe' took another short glare at Vader, then did a slight curtsy to Padme' and left through main door, closing it behind her.

Leaving the Emperor and his Empress, alone.

Vader then started to slowly walk, and circled Padme' as he eyed her.

"Naboo has certainly treated you well. You're just as beautiful as I remember…." he remarked as he came to face her again.

"… _grown more beautiful, I mean. For-for a senator, I mean."_

Padme shook her head slightly at the memory, trying to push it away.

"Tell me, my love, does absence make the heart grow fonder?"

"Hard to say", she finally found her voice. "Your definition of love is a bit different than mine."

He chuckled at her response, and came around to face her.

"Oh Padme', feistiness does not deteriorate with time I see."

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked abruptly. "There's plenty of worlds where I could've been kept safe, out of the public's eye."

"You're wrong", he told her. "There's no safer place for you then here, with me. Where I can personally take charge of your security."

"I would think you would have more important matters to attend to then my security team", she commented. "I hear there is unrest in the Galaxy. People are not happy with your Empire."

"Only the meek and small minded", he said, smirking a bit. He turned away from her and walked over to the large window. As he took a breath, he looked down upon the city, the core of his Empire, with content. "Any uprising against my rule will be dealt with accordingly. Can't have anyone disturbing the peace that the Empire has brought about."

"Peace?" she questioned, appalled. Her eyes widening a bit. "I think you are confusing peace with terror and fear, Anakin."

He sharply turned from the view to glare at his wife.

"I do not go by that name anymore", he snapped.

"That is your name", she snapped back at him. "What else would I call you? You are not my lord and I will not greet you as such. And I certainly won't call you Vader."

"You will speak to me with respect, Wife", he growled, stepping closer to her." I am your lord and leisure. Your Emperor. It would do you good to remember it."

He started towards the door and opened it, but stopped in the doorway to turn and look at her.

"You will join me and our children for dinner tonight. Leia is most…anxious to see you", he said smirking again, and left the room.

Padme' let out a breath and fell on to the couch behind her as Sabe' rushed in.

"Milady, are you alright?" she asked as he hurried over to Padme' and knelt down in front of her.

Padme' closed her eyes and shook her head as she let it fall into her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

"His very presence makes me want to crawl out of my skin", the former Senator confessed. "I just want to run. As far and as fast as I can."

"I know", Sabe' sighed. "But maybe there's a reason you're here. Maybe you can do something to help bring some light back into your family."

"There's no changing him Sabe'", Padme said. "Anakin is gone."

"That may be", Sabe' responded. "But maybe you can help someone else."

At that Padme' looked up.

"Who?"

"There are rumors, which say the Imperial Princess is quite like her father. Quick-witted and very skilled with a lightsaber. But also dark, and angry. The servants talk of her mistreatment of them."

"Leia?" Padme' questioned. A little brown haired girl with braids popped into Padme's mind. She knew Leia took after her father in personality, but never thought he could make her out as cold as he was.

Though she supposed that was partially her fault. She hadn't been there for her daughter. In her desperation to escape from her husband, she had abandoned her children. Something Padme' would never forgive herself for.

"She was quite close to you when she was a child", Sabe' pointed out. "Maybe she just needs her mother."

* * *

As Luke stood in an intelligence briefing, he couldn't pull his mind away from his mother.

As a child he remembered fondly the way her perfume smelled and the way she would hold him at night to rid away all of the horrible things he use to see in his dreams. But the woman he just saw looked tired. Tired from years of separation from her family. Tired from years of being helpless to the galaxy.

 _That's her own fault though_ , he reminded himself. And he was right.

While he understood his mother's desire to keep away from her husband, he didn't understand how she could stand to be away from him and Leia.

 _How she could stand to let him take me away from her._

"You're Highness?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Governor Tarkin, as the old man looked at him curiously.

"Yes, Governor?" Luke responded.

"I was just wondering of your opinion on the terrorist attacks on Jedha?"

"Yes, of course", Luke cleared his throat. He looked around of the room of officers and asked, "Have the suspects been found?"

"Not yet sir", Cody answered him. "But we believe we've identified the leader as Saw Gerrera, a known extremist who has lead attacks on other systems as well throughout the years."

Luke nodded. "Gerrera has been known to attack our troopers with little care of what happens to civilians either. Send a squadron out, I want him found and brought in immediately."

Luke dismissed the meeting shortly thereafter, and headed out to the hallway only to be greeted by a friend.

" _Humans sure do take a while to have discussions_ ", R2-D2 beeped at Luke as he rolled down the hallway next to his master.

"Men who like to hear themselves speak do", Luke answered, specifically thinking of Director Krennic, who liked to always bring up and brag upon some mysterious "super-weapon" him and his scientists were creating.

"I was thinking of going out flying", Luke told the little droid.

" _Won't you be occupied_?" R2 questioned him. " _3PO says there is a formal dinner tonight, he wouldn't shut up about it._ "

Luke chuckled at that. 3PO was rather excited about the dinner, but Luke thought that the protocol droid might have been more thrilled at his old mistress returning.

"Right, well after then. Have the ship ready to go by the time I'm out", Luke told R2 and then turned to head to the main hall after the droid beeped his response.

When he entered the hall, he found it be bustling with servants, all trying to get ready for the royal dinner. He turned back to the main door as it opened, and saw his sister walking up to him.

"How was your meeting?" she asked him taking a look around.

" _That's_ what you want to ask me about?" he questioned her, knowingly.

She looked slightly up at him with a small glare.

"Yes, brother, it is. Because _nothing_ else you did today, matters in the least to me", she stated, and then walked over to her chair.

Luke sighed and followed her lead, walking over to the chair across from hers. This was going to be interesting.

Vader then entered the hall next, flocked by two guards. At their father's entrance, the twins sat down in their seats across from one another, while Vader sat at one of the heads of the table. His imperial guards remained close but far enough away to give the family some sort of privacy, as always.

As Padme entered the hall, she saw her daughter so the first time in two years.

"Leia", she smiled, walking towards the table.

Leia looked up with an emotionless face, and Padme halted.

"You're Majesty", the princess greeted her mother politely, and looked back across the table, trying not to make eye contact with Luke.

Padme, trying to hide the hurt she felt, straightened herself and went to sit down at the end of the large table across from Vader.

"What were the reports today?" Vader asked Luke as Padme' sat own across from him.

"More trouble from Saw Gerrera, this time on Jedha", Luke told him.

"Gurrera and his terrorists will continue to cause trouble until we finally silence him", Vader said cooly. "Are you sending a squadron out?"

"Yes, Father. They leave the day after tomorrow."

"Good", Vader nodded, and then looked over to his daughter. "You'll lead this mission Leia."

"With all due respect Father, I was hoping _I_ could take the squadron out", Luke protested as a look of pride on his sister's face turned into annoyance at his words.

"But Luke, don't you have more important things to do here?" Leia asked with a sickly sweet tone.

"No", Luke almost growled at her.

"Yes", Vader said, ending the almost argument. "I need you hear, that's final. Leia is more than qualified to go."

"Why should either of them have to go?" Padme' piped up." Jedha seems like an awfully odd planet to risk losing Luke or Leia over."

Vader, surprised at her questioning, looked at her curiously before answering.

"Every system is important Padme', surely as Empress and a former senator you realize that."

"Oh I do", she responded, with a sly smile. "I just found your concern with Jedha to be… odd, that's all."

Vader took a deep breath, obviously detecting his wife's challenge.

"Jedha is very valuable to the Empire, we'll just leave it at that", he said firmly. "And I can assure you that both of our children have dealt with more intense missions before. But then again, how could I expect you to know that?"

Padme' went quiet then, having no defense of herself in front of her children, while offering a hard glare at Vader after Leia's not so subtle scoff at his remark.

As a silence went over the strained family, a serving droid went around the table and placed a plate in front of each of them. When Padme's plate was put in front of her, she froze.

"Mother?"

Luke's voice pulled her out of her trance and she looked up.

"Yes, dear? "

"I asked if your trip here was alright?" Luke asked, clearly trying to make the dinner less awkward.

"Yes it was fine, thank you", Padme' said, looking uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Vader's voice cut like ice across the room.

Padme looked right at him and, refusing to let him win, said, "No."

As he smirked and went back to eating his starter, Padme' picked up her silverware and cut into the Nubian pear on her plate.

* * *

As the droids picked up the last of the desert dishes off the table, Leia excused herself as quickly as possible and left without even another glance at Padme'.

Luke, seeing his mother's hurt expression, spoke up.

"Tomorrow I am free during the afternoon. Maybe we could go for a walk and I can show you around the old Gardens?" he offered and felt relief as Padme' rewarded him with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like that very much", she told him.

"Well then I'll see you then. Goodnight Father", he nodded to Vader and then followed his sister out the door.

"You can't push her", Vader's voice came from across the table as he got up and made his way over to where Padme' was still sitting. "She's just like you, stubborn to the core."

"From what I hear, she is much like you as well", she said as she stood up.

"Leia is strong", he told her.

"She is cruel", Padme responded sharply. "I hear how the servants speak about her, Anakin. What did you do to her?"

At that, anger appeared in Vader's eyes as he spoke to her.

"What did _I_ do to her? _I_ raised her. _I_ trained her. _I_ loved her. _You_ abandoned her, Padme'. Maybe you should be more concerned about the damage _you_ caused!"

"I am more than aware of my mistakes, Anakin!" Padme' snapped back at him. "And I will deal with the consequences within mine and Leia's relationship, whatever that may be. But you, sending her on all of these missions where she hunts down and kills. It will turn her heart completely dark, and then there will be nothing left of my daughter!"

"Leia is fine", he growled at her. "If you have finally decided to be a mother then so be it. But do not insult the job that I have done. I will go to end of time to protect my children, which is more than I can say for you."

"I know how far you will go, _Darth Vader_ ", she sneered. "I haven't forgotten your ridiculous claim to blame every horrible thing you do on."

"Ridiculous?" Vader questioned, finally losing his patience. He paced a few steps before turning back to her and exclaiming, "It's not ridiculous. My reasoning for everything is you!"

"I never wanted it!" she yelled back, breathing heavy.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Padme' shook her head, and walked out of the door.

* * *

As Vader stormed down the hallway, he pulled out his comlink.

"Meet me in the training facility in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Master."

15 minutes later, Vader was already dripping sweat, as he took out training droids with his lightsaber.

He let his emotions take over, pulling in all sides of the Force, taking out as many droids as he could in the short amount of time. As he finished up, he heard the door slide open and then close as light footsteps stepped into the room.

As he took out the last droid, he stood straight up and turned off his lightsaber, breathing heavy.

"I said 10 minutes", he said, not turning around.

"It's a big place, I got lost.'

"You never get lost", he scoffed. "You just didn't want to come."

"Can you blame me?" the voice questioned. "I heard you've had quite a day. With _her_ being back and all, your _wife_."

As she pat the word wife, Vader turned quickly to face her.

"And _you're_ Empress, best you don't forget it", he commanded.

"And where does that leave me then?" she snapped back at him.

Vader smirked and started walking closer to the small girl by the door.

" _You_ are my apprentice. My best student. My most loyal servant."

As he finally reached her, he grabbed her waist with one hand, pulling her against him, and with one quick motion he crushed his lips to hers. Harshly. Possessively. As he broke the kiss he kept her there, against him, their lips just barely apart as he growled, "And you are _mine_ , Mara Jade."


End file.
